1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to an industrial truck with a vehicle frame, a lifting framework attached to the vehicle frame and two wheel arms which extend in the horizontal direction. The wheel arm is connected to the vehicle frame and at the free end of which at least one running wheel is arranged. The invention also relates to a method for assembling an industrial truck which has a vehicle frame, a lifting framework attached to the vehicle frame and at least one wheel arm which extends in the horizontal direction. The wheel arm is connected to the vehicle frame and at the free end of which at least one running wheel is arranged. Each wheel arm has a first longitudinal structural part which is a component of the vehicle frame, and each wheel arm has a second longitudinal structural part which is a component of the lifting framework.
2. Technical Considerations
Industrial trucks having wheel arms include, for example, reach fork trucks, high-lift trucks, high-bay stackers or high-bay order pickers. The common characteristic feature of these industrial truck types is that the vehicle frame, the lifting framework and the wheel arms are rigidly interconnected and can have common structural parts as well. The vehicle frame bears in particular the drive units and a drive battery for the industrial truck, the vehicle frame standing on the running surface with at least one steerable drive wheel and as a rule with at least one other wheel. A driver's seat for the operator of the industrial truck is frequently also located on the vehicle frame.
The vertically-aligned lifting framework, which as a rule cannot be inclined in industrial trucks of the generic type, is arranged directly adjacent to the vehicle frame. A non-raisable mast of the lifting framework is connected rigidly to the vehicle frame. At least one mast which can be extended in the vertical direction is guided on this non-raisable mast. A load-receiving means is in turn guided movably in the vertical direction on the extendable mast. In the case of reach fork trucks, the load-receiving means can moreover be moved in the horizontal direction relative to the lifting framework.
The wheel arms of the industrial truck extend from the vehicle frame in the horizontal direction under the lifting framework. A running wheel is in each case located at the end of the wheel arms facing away from the vehicle frame. In this connection, the running wheels of the wheel arms are arranged in such a way that, as viewed in the horizontal longitudinal direction of the industrial truck, the lifting framework is located between the vehicle frame and the running wheels. The forces acting on the lifting framework, in particular the dead weight of the lifting framework and, with a corresponding position of the retractable forks, the weight of a raised load, are thus supported on the running surface partly by the running wheels and partly by the wheels arranged on the vehicle frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide an industrial truck of the general kind referred to in the introduction but which is distinguished by a favorable force flow in the region of the connections between the vehicle frame, the lifting framework and the wheel arms, and can be assembled in a more simple way. An object is also to provide a method for assembly of such an industrial truck.